dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Agent Shetland (Series 1)
Andy Kenobi: Shetland Agents Series 1 is the first season of the series where it continues after the mysterious Andy Potter Kenobi continues to save the universe with a team of time agents who will eventually become superheroes # a team is formed by an intelligence summit by the Secretary of the Navy and several federal agencies who send in their best agents when criminals are running wild but one of the team gets shot and his shooter is a rogue team member but it is revealed that it is part of a dangerous undercover mission to infiltrate a crime gang but the fallen member was unaware while one of them Josh finds some family secrets. # Vaila comes into the team to save their agent gone undercover but Andy Kenobi joins the team causing tension between them just as the criminals cause a massacre following bombings and the President takes action but the past haunts the one that got shot especially an old face. # Vaila's parents surface after recent events such as what shes remembering, also having just become leader Andy is stuggling over whether to direct the team. Josh gets held hostage at a gala by criminals and Andy orchistrates a clean undercover mission, a speedster and archer show up in Shetland # Shetland needs leadership as people are getting desperate and are getting hunted and want revenge, Andy's undercover mission is in trouble and he decides to go after Penguin and Anarky but gets help from NCIS Director Leon Vance especially as a team member is self destructing, Ellis gets training. # Hunter plays cards with a foe as Internal Affairs arrive when one of the team wants revenge leading to an unforgivable action the team deal with a Firefly as well as go after a dangerous target, Vaila is in trouble and the team discover their cases are connected to NCIS while Ellis deals with a Cult Order. # Hunter discovers a dark secret involving a CIA investigation into corruption as the team continue hunting their serial arsonist Firefly, Vaila fully remembers as she fears someone close to her got killed by terrorism and she becomes a superhero to stop Firelfly but Ellis is also going after her. # Hunter asks Andy for help in an unexpected way, Vaila ends up in hospital but the hospital is under a cyber attack, Penguin wants revenge as the team want vengeance against HYDRA, they discover a secret society with an old face, Vaila doubts her abilities and Ellis gets an unexpected mentor. # Hunter must go on a risky rescue mission. someone is tearing the team down while dealing with terror cells, Andy is director, a trap is being set. a dark secret is revealed. one reunites with a lost love, The Bombings are revealed, a foe returns, Sean helps Vaila, Ellis takes a big risk and Josh builds a suit. # more secrets are revealed as a rivalry escalates, a nurse called Emma joins the team and Andy teaches her how Narnia healed people. the team cross the line, villains return and team up as HYDRA is revealed. Vaila is troubled as Ellis feels useless as a superhero and the Cult Order arrive and attack. # Andy is getting framed as the team hunt a major foe while the Cult Order step up attacks following a death of one of the key members, Vaila goes to her parents following events especially her love life # Andy will prove many points in order for justice as Emma's mother arrives to tear her down, when Josh is kidnapped by the Cult Order as part of a revenge plot by HYDRA, Andy recruits Sean, Vaila, Ellis, Hunter and Emma as their superhero identities to go and save him but there is a danger connected to Andy's past as he can sense that at some point Sean will unmask Josh. Vaila is training with a robot. #The Team must work together as a whole Unit when major incidents occur within their home especially when one of them is arrested for Morag's hired assassination but a foe strikes hard and unleashes three villains and fact finding secrets and information are revealed about the planet Vaila was left on. #each of the team deal with a family matter during the festive season but during christmas, The Force Awakens and Andy fears he must leave meanwhile his enemies prepare a long awaited return. #